


Hunger

by that_runneth



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_runneth/pseuds/that_runneth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This was worse than hunger, because unless real food, Tron was here with him – and still he was out of reach. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

  It was like first experiencing hunger. Soon after his creation he began to think about objects that he did not see on the Grid and yet he knew them: it was called lemon pie. It was called grilled chicken. It was called beef with mashed potato in cherry sauce. It was called food. He even knew how they smelled and how they would taste in his mouth. Clu rubbed his stomach hungrily.  
   
  “Are you in pain?” asked Flynn with obvious concern. It had been just a short while since they returned to the Grid and the Creator was watching his latest offspring’s actions closely.  
   
  “Nah,” he replied. “I’m hungry.”  
   
  Flynn laughed and brought him to a refill station. The place looked like a coffee shop in the User world and Clu expected the same smells and flavors. The bottle of energy that he was given was good and eased his hunger – but it was far from what he waited for. He realized that the image of food was something that came from the Creator’s memories and it would not be available for him. Soon he overcame his disappointment: the energy was fine and served the purpose well.  
   
  But this was worse than experiencing hunger and it annoyed Clu with no end.  
   
  “Clu,” said Flynn, “this is Tron, the protector of the Grid.”  
   
  The Creator was smiling proudly at Clu: and he knew that Flynn was proud, because he, his digital clone turned out to be fine and was learning quickly. But instead of being proud of himself Clu was just staring at the program in front of him and shook Tron’s reached out hand more forcefully than he wanted. Tron looked at him curiously and with a friendly expression on his face. By then Clu had met plenty of programs, but he had not experienced that outmost fascination that he did now.  
   
 This was worse than hunger, because unless real food, Tron was here with him – and still he was out of reach. Not just because their different duties and not like Clu’s expectations and memories from the User world did not meet the Grid’s standards. Programs did have the same feelings and they did get engaged in the same affectionate actions as their users: but first Clu did not know how to address his wishes and later it did not matter anyway.  
   
  While learning the ways of the Grid and taking over the administrative functions Clu was trying to put together the words that he would tell to Tron. Until then he tried not to stare to stiffly when the security program came to him to submit his reports. Clu received the same encouraging smile from the program whenever they met; a gesture that made him voice his new ideas and made him hopeful. He also tried to stay unnoticed on the grandstand of the Gaming Arena where he sneaked in every time when Tron participated. Watching the contest and Tron’s gracious, dark figure down there he saw different images: some from Flynn’s memories with other Users and the ones from his own imagination. He pictured those long legs wrapped around his own hips, those arms clasping at his shoulders and that head thrown back to utter a cry of pleasure.  
   
  It happened during Flynn’s next visit when he realized that his pie was being pulled out of his reach again. The Creator spent most of his time with Clu: he presented the work that he had done and got instructions for the next period of time that would pass until Flynn’s next arrival. Happy from the compliments he decided that he really liked the way things worked out – until Flynn sent for his light cycle.  
   
  “You are doing a great job,” he told Clu. Another vehicle was approaching. It was Tron on his bike. Flynn smiled widely and the two of them left for a ride around the Grid. They were away for long, too long and that was when it became obvious for Clu that he could be the most special and powerful program in the system, he still would not be rewarded with what he wanted so badly. He did not even wait for the Creator and Tron to return, he threw himself into the work.  
   
  He worked without a pause, hoping to achieve more than he had been entrusted for and to forget about his disappointment. The success of his plan was only partial: while the constructions and renovations of the city proceeded full steam ahead, he was not able to divert his thoughts as they kept on wandering around Tron. He could not quit thinking about the way Flynn smiled at the program, the way he put his hand on his shoulder. Clu was wondering, had he been created earlier, would have that made any difference? He assumed not; those two had known each other for unimaginably long – this was a lost case for him from the very beginning.  
   
  “I have reports of increased system errors,” he said. They were standing in Clu’s office and he held a sheet of digital notes in his hands, turned to the window. He did not even look at Tron, yet he was aware of the other program’s surprised motion. “It is coming from the sector that you are supposed to oversee.”  
   
  “What kind of errors?” asked Tron. “What happened and when?”  
   
  “I don’t have those specific report here with me, but it is rather concerning. You should definitely look after it” said Clu, still occupied with his notes.  
   
  “I will,” replied Tron after short silence, “but…”  
   
  “Don’t you think, that you are spending too much time with leisure activities?” asked Clu, turning to the other program, still not lifting his gaze up from his sheets. “Probably you should concentrate more on your duties instead of playing and riding around.”  
   
  “I’m only doing that after work,” said Tron, prideful. “I didn’t know about any failures. Had I known…”  
   
  “Well, you know now,” replied Clu and turned back to the window. Tron was still talking, but he did not pay attention to him, so the program fell silent and stormed out of the office a few moments later.  
   
  Next time they met when Clu was walking down on the stairs of a new building in the city. He was surrounded by architect programs that were scribing down his instructions while they were walking. A light cycle stopped abruptly on the street. Tron jumped down from his bike and ran to the crowd of programs.  
   
  “What are you doing here?” asked Clu. “And why are you so untidy?”  
   
  “Half of my crew disappeared. They were ordered back to the city and the replacement never arrived,” explained Tron in a hurry.  
   
  “Why are you sputtering?” asked Clu and turned away to respond to another program’s question.  
   
  “Because I came from patrol, but I have to go back as there are just a few of us left.”  
   
  “Well, then go back to work. The replacement crew should be there soon. Come back once you straightened up your things.”  
   
  Tron stared at him for a long second, and then he walked to his bike quickly and left. This time Clu could not help and began to grin. Tron came back some time later, when Clu was sitting at his desk with his charts.  
   
  “So,” he said, looking up at the approaching program. “Did the replacement arrive?”  
   
  “Yes,” replied Tron. His face was tired, considering.  
   
  “Are there any further questions?”  
   
  Clu glanced up when Tron remained silent.  
   
  “Are there any?” asked Tron. He looked around the room curiously. They were alone now; behind the large terminal there was the window that provided an amazing view of the city.    
   
  “How are the games?” asked Clu.  
   
  “I don’t know, I haven’t been around there since a while.”  
   
  Clu stood up and walked to the window. He felt annoyance and excitement at the same time. He started to walk around in his office. Tron was still standing on the other side at the terminal, silently. When Clu got behind him, he looked at the security program – then he just could not help it, reached there, nipped his hair and gave him a strong jerk. Tron cried out in surprise. He rounded on his heels and pointed at Clu angrily.  
   
  “That’s it,” he yelled. Clu began to walk out of the office. Tron jumped in front of the door.  
   
  “I want to know what’s going on here,” he said.  
   
  “Then go back to work and try to figure it out,” Clu snarled at him.  
   
  “What? I can’t do my job like this.”  
  
  “Which job of yours? The patrol or the other one?”  
   
  “I don’t understand this,” replied Tron confusedly. “What other job?”  
   
  “You being Flynn’s plaything.”  
   
  “What?” asked the other program, jaw dropped. Clu laughed in his face.  
   
  “Surprised, huh?” he asked. “Not that it was so hard to find out as you don’t even try to hide it.”  
   
  “To hide what?”  
   
  “That he’s bonking you. Do you think nobody ever notices the way you two look at each other? That you disappear together, out of sight? Hah!”  
   
  Tron was staring at him for long and then he started to laugh. He laughed loudly and wholeheartedly, Clu almost expected him to collapse. The reaction confused him: what if he made a mistake or draw a wrong conclusion? Tron composed himself slowly.  
   
  “Ah, fine,” he sighed. “Well, you are wrong, but it is okay.”  
   
  With that he turned and started to walk away.  
   
  “What…?” asked Clu. This was not what he waited for: he expected denial and argument. “Now where are you going?”  
   
  “I’m going to get some rest before my next patrol,” replied Tron as he was walking away. Upon his voice Clu could tell that he was close to laughing again. “Next time when you get the idea, you can just ask, you know, you don’t have to take away half of my crew.”  
   
  This time it was Clu who threw himself in front of the door. Tron stopped and put his hand on his hips. He looked at the other program exhaustedly yet gleefully. Clu never wanted him that much before.  
   
  “Now what?” asked Tron.  
   
  “So you don’t like Flynn?” asked Clu hopefully.  
   
  “Oh, Users,” said Tron, his hands covering his face. “Of course I like him. He is the Creator. He is bright, fun and a good friend.”  
   
  “Then?”  
   
  “There is no ‘then’. It would be quite strenuous to date with everybody here that is bright and fun.”  
   
  Tron was smiling as he was talking, but at the last word his voice broke lightly and he looked away.  
   
  “What?” asked Clu. He was afraid that Tron was lying, that he did love someone else. But at the same time he knew that he was not lying; Tron never lied.  
   
  “Still you love him,” said Clu. Tron gave him a disapproving look.  
   
  “The one I would choose should be here a bit more,” he said. “Or at least show up on time. That one shouldn’t freak me out by falling from the sky with a failed new sailer during some experiment. The one I could fall for would be somebody I can rely on and more of my own world. Not that some outer influence and imaginary would hurt…”  
   
  “I see,” said Clu. Tron stood there, eyes downcast. Clu reached there and touched his face. The other program looked at him, startled and then his eyes fell again.  
   
  “Yet you didn’t say anything,” stated Clu. Tron shrugged.  
   
  “It didn’t seem appropriate,” he said. “To make a pass on somebody, who just came here. To be assertive and unprofessional.”  
   
  “And still you don’t say it,” whispered Clu. He was waiting for the word to make him very happy or very unfortunate.  
   
  “You,” said Tron. Clu grabbed his shoulder and pressed their lips together. After a moment of hesitation he felt the kiss returned and arms clasping around him. He closed his eyes as their tongues entwined. He found Tron staring at him when they finally broke the kiss and he opened his eyes.  
   
  “Pie,” he said. Tron was dumbfounded.  
   
  “What?” he asked. His arms were still around Clu’s shoulders.  
   
  “I wanted this since I saw you for the first time,” Clu admitted. Tron threw back his head and laughed. It was almost hysterical. Clu grinned. He felt hysterical. He pressed his lips on Tron’s revealed throat and kept on kissing until the arms around him began to tremble and the laughing turned into needy sighs. Clu’s hands were on the program’s waist – solid and oh so flexible –, the black armor was heavy under his fingers. Tron backed up against the closed door.  
   
  “So,” he mumbled. Clu looked in his eyes that were glaring with a light blue glow. He glanced down and saw the program’s circuits pulsing with the same light.  
   
  “So,” repeated Clu. He reached down and grabbed Tron’s thighs, lifting him up from the floor. Tron held onto him and leaned his forehead on Clu’s shoulder.  
   
  Having built dozens of new constructs of the system, done countless developments and received gratitude from thousands of programs, Clu had never felt so strong than here and now. He walked to the terminal and placed Tron on the smooth plastic surface. Tron sat there with Clu between his spread legs and with Clu’s eager hands on him.  
   
  With his User world memories filling his mind Clu tried to find the opening mechanism of Tron’s suit; he became frustrated quickly and tore off the neck of the attire with a loud crunch.  
   
  “Nice job,” said Tron when he looked at the torn suit. The tear went down to his chest and revealed the circuits on his skin. Tron began to laugh again, Clu growled – by then he had learnt very well that he could make Tron laugh; but could he make him moan? To scream? He leant ahead and began to kiss the skin under the torn suit. Finally he found the way and began to derezz Tron’s suit. Just after several long moments he realized that the other program was watching him again with that cheerful expression.  
   
  “What is that?” asked Clu.  
   
  “Nothing,” replied Tron. His voice was low, hoarse. There was not enough light in the room and Clu did not see his face clearly, just his eyes were glaring dimly – reflection of the pale glow of the terminal. Clu slid his hand all the way from Tron’s neck to his belly where the partially disintegrated suit ended. The program trembled under his touch and his arms went tighter around Clu’s neck – so he kissed him again. Tron’s eyes were closed when they parted and the program leant back slowly. He moved until his back rested against the smooth surface that projected graphics and sequences against his skin. Clu bent over and kissed the patterns of circuits down his chest and felt the program’s fingers gently stroking his hair. He growled, grabbed Tron’s waist and lifted him back to his previous sitting position.  
   
  “You are a player,” Clu groaned. “Always been.”  
   
  He felt Tron’s legs tightening around his hips as a response. His hands trailed down on Clu’s still intact attire, on the casual jacket and shirt, knowingly. Clu felt like he was melting down inside. Then those discovering fingers slipped down to his groin. Clu caught Tron’s hand as it was resting against his bulge. The security program was looking at him from under his eyelashes; his smile was wicked.  
   
  “I don’t want to hurt you,” said Clu.  
   
  “You can’t hurt me,” replied Tron, halfway playful, halfway proud and serious. His other hand kept on wandering on Clu; he was not a programmer, he could not derezz other program’s clothes even if he wanted to, but the effect of his touches clouded Clu’s mind. He knew this craze only from Flynn’s memories – this kind of feelings were not known in the system, where even emotions and personal links were supposed to be logical and reasonable. He lifted Tron in his arms once again and got down on his knees gradually.  
   
  Clu was sitting on the floor with Tron straddled above him. The security program’s hair fell ahead as he was leaning over Clu; for that and for the dim light his face was obscured. Clu put his hand on Tron’s nape and pulled him back, revealing a predatory grin on his face. Clu chuckled.  
   
  “Player,” he said. Yet it encouraged him – to be the same and to be ready to take. The material fell away under his palms on Tron’s waist and below them. His lips pressed on the skin on the program’s toned stomach and his tongue followed the trail of a glowing circuit as his hand slid between Tron’s legs and began to fondle him. Tron cried out and lowered himself. Clu derezzed some of his own attire; he did not need to touch himself as he was aroused already. Tron looked down at him and then even lower – that was when the playful smile disappeared from his face.  
   
  “Oops,” he said. He reached down and touched Clu’s erection. The programmer’s body tensed and his head jerked back against the terminal. Hard. Tron looked at him and he put his other hand on Clu’s face. Suddenly a terrifying thought came to Clu’s mind: that Tron would cut the whole scene short and would leave him there. The same moment Tron’s hands fell on his shoulders airily and the program began to press his lower body against Clu’s hardness.  
   
  They both burst out; Clu out of vivid pleasure and Tron… Clu was not sure about that. He kept himself back from moving. The muscles inside of the program’s body jerked around his erection as Tron lowered himself even more and took him in entirely.  
   
  “Are you…” mumbled Clu. “Are you…”  
   
  Tron looked at him.  
   
  “Just keep still for a moment,” he mumbled; his cheek pressed against Clu’s shoulder. They were sitting there motionlessly. Clu’s hands rested on the other program’s waist. The warm squeeze around him was almost too much to take. From where he was sitting he could see the interactive map of the system with blinking and moving dots. He moved his head slightly and his cheek touched Tron’s temple. The other program did not stir. Clu began to stroke his waist. Finally Tron moved, lifted his head from the programmer’s shoulder and kissed him. Clu’s hands tightened on him and he gave an involuntary thrust. Tron trembled lightly, but he did not break the kiss.  
   
  Clu turned to the side slowly, pulling the other program with him, their bodies still connected. He laid Tron on his back and felt his legs wrapping around his own hips immediately. Tron’s fingers dug into his skin through the jacket when he began to move. Clu looked at the program. Tron was serious now, only a sparkle of amusement glittered in his eyes. His legs clenched around Clu encouragingly. That and the unceasing tightness around his erection made Clu lose his mind and he started to move in earnest. Tron’s hands were on his arms – the program lay under him with a serene, focused expression on his face. This was good – too good; heating. His thrusts became erratic soon; he tried to slow down and give some attention to Tron, but the pleasure was too heavy and it did not exactly help that those legs were still tightly wrapped around him, almost dictating the quick pace.  
   
  He came deep inside Tron’s body. His own cry made a short echo in the dark room. His muscles relaxed. While satisfaction filled his body and calmed his every single nerve, Clu became very aware; of the room, the lights that were blinking neutrally on the devices around, the program under him. He wondered about the content look on Tron’s face; curious to know from where the other program’s satiety came, when he had only given so far.  
   
  “I’m…” started Clu. Tron’s eyelids fluttered as he looked at the programmer. Clu gave him an apologetic look as he pulled out.  
   
  “It’s alright,” said Tron with that satisfied little smile on his face. “It’s your time now.”  
   
  Clu growled. He was still kneeling between Tron’s legs; he reached down and his fingers curled around the program’s erection. His other hand slid under the narrow hips. Tron uttered a half surprised-half blissful moan. Clu watched his own ministrations; he remembered the right moves, but his hands did not have the same memory – still, even his unskilled movements seemed to give great pleasure to his lover. Tron was panting and squirming in his arms. Just as he found the rhythm, the other program strained under him and came. His circuits flared. His lips parted in a silent cry and Clu pressed his mouth on his.  
   
  There were a few moments of stillness. Tron lay with eyes closed and Clu was watching his face. Then he looked down at his own hand to see the silvery, glimmering liquid energy on it. Tron stirred and opened his eyes. He stretched lightly before he sat up. Clu was watching his every moves. Everything was fine. Everything was more than fine.  
   
  Tron’s suit recomposed, only that the long tear at his neck did not disappear. Clu touched the material.  
   
  “I can fix it,” he said. Tron reached there and took his hand.  
   
  “I know,” he replied. “But leave it that way.”  
   
  Tron was sitting there lopsided, his head rested against the panel on the terminal. He was not in a rush or at least he did not say it. Clu was not moving yet either. Stillness. Tron’s forehead leant against his shoulder – not sensual now, but soothing. Clu looked up at the glowing map. Soon they would move and leave for their duties.  
   
  But not yet.  


End file.
